nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of the Haven Compact
General Overview The White Legions The White Legions have existed since the year 1649 AD, when the first White Legion was founded to defend Henria from Islamic radicals pouring our of Allasad and Promethia. Since the incorporation of Henria and the Mishmite Peninsula into the Inesean State, it became a form of Regional Defense Force. By the late 1880's, the White Legions numbered some 40,000 men and had replaced the Mishmite Militia as the Commonwealth-level security force. The White Legions saw action during the construction of the Promethian Railroad, deploying 5,000 troops along it's length. During the White War, it became the first organized army of the fledgling national Mishmite Government, swelling to 150,000 members and engaging in battles from Nahuatl to Manco Campac. After the war and the creation of the Union Army, the numbers dropped to 130,000 active members. The Mishmite Government then loaned the White Legions to the Haven Compact to serve as the basis for the Compact Military. White other units from different nations have joined, the White Legions still remain somewhat of a core for the AFOHC. They staff the Forts and Depots along the Promethian Railroad, with major bases in Haven, Ankon, and Mediolanum. The Black Regiments Founded during the Northern War of '92 as the First Mishmite Regiment, the Black Regiment gained it's name for the sheer fanaticism of it's members and the amount of Promethians in it relative to other groups. After serving under the Mishmite Government in the White War and exceeding 60,000 members, the Black Regiments split into three commands. One, the Reserve Command, was composed of 20,000 members who chose to go Reservist and return to help rebuild the Mishmite Union. There were usually those with skills. The second Command, the Lakes Command, was another group of 20,000 that was deployed to the various Dependencies of the Union to maintain order in the non-sectarian lands of the Union. The final Command, the Continental Command, was the remaining 20,000 men who were loaned to the Haven Compact to form a trained unit skilled in asymmetrical warfare. Members of the Black Regiments are drawn from the Mishmite Peninsula and Malacca Ports. A few from the Free Cities even make it in. They are world known for both their efficient and often brutal suppression methods and their sheer orthodox faith in the Church and Patriarch of Henria. They are based out of Mediolanum and Hanxi. Mishmite Naval Task Force Despite being a largely continental alliance, what with the major artery of the Haven Compact being a mainland railroad, the Haven Compact nonetheless has several investments in the Vitus and Imogen. The Mishmite Naval task Force to the Haven Compact had roughly 25,000 members, of which 5,000 were Marines in Port Joy. The Task Force was mostly composed of destroyers and littoral cruisers, none surpassing 4,000 tons in displacement. There are three ships currently over 4,000 tons, two heavy cruisers and a light battleship. Total Personnel-25,000 Marines-5,000 Service Personnel-7,250 Supply Ship Crew-2,240 Combat Personnel-12,750 Monitor/Gunboat Crews- 1,865 Fleet Composition Battleships MUNS Isaiah - Malacca-class(750) Heavy Cruisers MUNS Pei - Ixi-class(900) MUNS Kai - Ixi-class(890) Armored Cruisers MUNS Powtok - Cahn-class(400) MUNS Inti - Cahn-class(400) MUNS Xian - Cahn-class(400) MUNS Vian - Cahn-class(400) Protected Cruisers MUNS Alekka - Ki-class(320) MUNS Ixta - Ki-class(320) MUNS Popoa - Ki-class(320) MUNS Kaitzu - Ki-class(320) MUNS Okazaki - Tao-class(300) MUNS Tamatzu - Tao-class(300) MUNS Tomochan - Tao-class(300) MUNS Kotan - Tao-class(300) Destroyers MUNS Ci - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Ca - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Co - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cu - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cao - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cik - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cyu - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cocha - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Cumala - Umayato-class(120) MUNS Hidiomene - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Hacha - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Hatak - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Hachim - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Hakim - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Halal - Hidiomene-class(135) MUNS Hajal - Hidiomene-class(135) Coastal and Riverine Monitor and Gunboat Monitors x 9 Gunboats x 10 Category:Military